Gameindustri
'''Gameindustri '''is the home continent of the CPU Goddesses, it's many years old and it's population waxes and wanes from year to year. It consists of 5 Major provinces *Planeptune *Leanbox *Lowee *Lastation *Eden There was once a province known as "Tari" but it had been wiped out, by it's own goddess no less, in an event known as the "Electronica Tetracide" or "E.T." for short. History Gameindustri has faced many trials and tribulations, from the "Console Wars" their goddesses use to pit against each other, to various outside threats and other forces that put them into danger. When an enormous Rift opened and dragged the entirety of Gameindustri into the world of Rigel Prima Population Each province has a certain amount of people whom live in it, strangely population booms in each province seem to coincide with sales of Gaming Consoles related to said province. There are several powerful and influential families among the population, people in these families are called "Makers", often times they excel in specific skills and learn quickly. Sometimes, some unknown force leads a member of a Maker family and allows them to have much greater longevity than other citizens. Often times, Makers with this enhanced longevity serve as liaisons between the Goddesses and their people. The Goddesses themselves have various stories on how they became elevated to their position, some were once parts of maker families themselves, while others were ordinary civilians, however all of the Goddesses recall one thing the same way; after an encounter with a strange light, and being connected to their province's shares, they were changed, never again the same person. If a Province somehow gets destroyed, its Makers and Goddesses may survive, moving to other provinces in response. While still having the agelessness the other goddesses possess, a Goddess without a nation no longer posseses the same divinity, but out of respect she's at least considered a "Maker" among her former peers. This has only happened once before, in the case of "Rei Ryghts", former Goddess of the nation of Tari. Provinces and their Cultures Planeptune One of the most Prominent provinces, Planeptune is the second most technologically advanced of the provinces. The culture most civilians, and even their own Goddesses, seem to display is simmiliar to 1990's America, embracing surfer and "Totally Radical" aspects of pop culture in full force, contrasting this is the massive Popularity of Fairy Tales. Most planeptune Citizens value individuality and friendship above all else. Leanbox While one of the most advanced in terms of technology, for whatever reason they're very strict and private with how it's used and shared, even their own citizens have limited use of their technology. Most of the Maker Families in Leanbox focus on scientific study and seal themselves, and their work, away from the world at large, appearing in public even less than the goddess of the province herself. Without open and frequently speaking Makers to communicate the desires of the people to their Goddess, there's a larger gap between the people and their Goddess than the other Provinces. While the people of Leanbox value freedom and individuality almost as much as Planeptune, they often find themselves sacrificing it when they feel the need to be more secure and protected. Leanbox is home to Gameindustri's military forces and has some of the most advanced weaponry, although the Maker groups of Leanbox, more often than not, perform questionable experiments on their soldiers, resulting in several varied "Super Soldier" projects. LaStation The Most productive of the Provinces, LaStation produces and manufactures most of the parts that are shipped to the other countries. While they do have their own advances and unique technology, most of the province focus on the "Steam Punk" aesthetic with their buildings and their general demeanor. The makers and their citizens are the second most efficent and unique in their use of magic and enchantment. The people of LaStation have a very romanticized view of weaponry, many of the citizens of the province taking up black smithing jobs and creating very unique weapons, whether it be an enchanted sword, a Gunblade, or even a sword that's shaped like a key. The Makers of the province often times work in studies of magic, swordsmanship, and martial arts, usually more than willing to share their knowledge with the less skilled civilians. Lowee The Province with the most unique, powerful, and prodigious studies of magic, Lowee is one of the oldest provinces, only the lost province of Tari being older. While most of the country is covered in snow and mountains, the areas that aren't have budding and abundant city life. Despite a ban on firearms, some Makers abuse their influence to own them anyway. Out of all the provinces, Lowee is the least concerned with their own security, leaving most of the matters, much to White Heart and the White Sisters' dismay, to their goddesses, leaving them stressed out beyond what most of the other Goddesses would experience. Lowee's workers and Makers seem the most concerned with "fun" beyond anything else, some of Gameindustri's largest and most famous amusement parks being within its borders. Related to their obsession with "fun", Lowee is the country's highest exporter of plush toys. Eden Eden is one of the most mysterious and shrouded of the provinces in Gameindustri, often times exporting extremely advanced technology and products, but despite being one of it's provinces, the Makers and the citizens often times shut themselves away from the rest of their country, having highly elitist attitudes towards citizens of other provinces. As a result, Eden often has to deal with massive invading pirate forces on their own, technology and weapons from them being stolen to be used against the other provinces. Perhaps Eden's lack of security and elitist attitude results in the lack of a Goddess, the closest thing they have being the young an inexperienced Yellow Heart, whom currently resides at Wayne Manor with Planeptune's former goddess, Neptune Shares Shares are the energy that keeps Gameindustri floating in the air, they're the result of the citizen's faith in their goddesses and fuel the goddess's divine powers. Solidified shares are known as "Sharicite" and can make up weapons and armor of the highest quality. The more faith a province has in their goddesses, the more shares her body and the continent produce, the more shares a province has, the more powerful all Goddesses from that province have. Sharicite in the form of small rupee like crystals is often divided and distributed as the currency of the Nation. Category:Locations